In systems that produce or evaluate candidate answers, also referred to herein as hypotheses (statements that are posed as true), it is difficult for end users to understand the origin or evaluation of a particular hypothesis. It is also difficult for users to compare multiple hypotheses and understand why the system prefers one hypothesis over another. Current systems fail to organize evidence for a hypothesis into a semantically meaningful, intuitive, and comprehensive view for the user so that the user can easily understand the system's evaluation of a hypothesis.